TLK: Godlike
by Gemstone3
Summary: Hmm.... don't know how to summarise the short text that this far is written... please review!


Prolouge  
----------  
  
!NOTE!  
This is novell sets after Lion King II, but has several connections both to Lion King I and Lion King II. It's based upon the idea that something "more" didn't want Simba to die (somethings are just to good to be a coincident). This story explains some of these things according to something I made up after I saw Lion King for the first time. Please, Review and say what you think! Btw, I don't own any of these characters that Disney Created, but all other characters, is owned by me and Eyeline Vision(c), so if you copy those, you break the law (hmm... I think you get what I mean... ;) )  
The entire Pride was resting near te great waterhole at the foot of Pride rock. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kouvo all lied togheter on a large rock, covered with the shadow from a great tree which had been there since before Simba and Nala was born.  
  
"What is it Simba?"   
  
Simba turned around and looked at Nala.  
  
"Nothing... its just that... I... I sense something, in the air."   
  
Nala looked around herself, wondering if she could sense it like Simba did. She couldn't smell or see anything odd.  
  
"You must be imagine it Simba. I sense nothing"   
  
Simba shook his head, turned around and started to walk against the waterhole. Kouvo noticed Simbas odd behavior and followed him to ask what it was that bothered him.  
When Simba reached the waterhole, he lowered his head and started to drink from it. Kouvo moved to Simbas side and lowered his head as he spoke to Simba.  
  
"Simba, whats bothering you? I never seen you so anxious before! Is there something I don't know?"  
  
Simba shook his head and lied down close to the waterhole. He then started to scratch in the sand.  
  
"Don't you think its odd that everytime the Pride Lands has been in danger, a final event occurs and finish our enemy... The first event with the fire that devasted most of the pride lands could had been an incident, but the water which flushed away your mother... I don't think that was an accident."  
  
Kouvo looked at Simba and then shook his head.  
  
"Accutally, I don't know if there is something odd about them... nature has its way..."   
  
He abrupted himself and looked at the horizon. In the horizon, a gigant cloud was gathering and it was a darkcloud, a heavy rain cloud. Both Simba and Kouvo thought the same thought and quickly stood up. They rushed towards the other lions and shouted:  
  
"A storm is coming! Its huge! Warn all the other Pride Members so they can search for protection in one of the caves!"  
  
Some of the lions stood up and ran away to get their cubs but other still lied down and took it easy. They knew that they were so close to the cave that they could be there for another hour before they needed to take shelter. Simba called for Zasu and told him to warn the hoards and the other animals of the Pride Lands. Meanwhile Kiara looked at the horizon, something with that cloud didn't make sense. It was so huge and it moved without any wind. She first thought that the wind was to calm but the cloud moved to fast. Then suddenly, she saw something within the cloud. Something in the cloud moved! She couldn't tell what it was, but she was sure that it was something living.  
  
About two hours later, the storm hit Pride rock. It was a fierce storm and its like hadn't been seen for years. Simba lied togheter with Nala on the largest and highest point in the cave and Kouvo lied on the second highest platform on Kiara's side. Simba and Nala discussed something and Kouvo played with one of the prides cubs. Kiara on the other hand, just sat and thought. Kiara could swear that she had seen something that moved inside that cloud, and that it was a living thing... she just couldn't let that thought go.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kiara?"   
  
Kouvo asked and rolled over to her while the cub he had been playing with returned to its mother. Kiara looked at him and told him about the strange thing she saw in the cloud.  
  
"Not you to! Is there a disease spreading or what?"   
  
Kouvo said with a sarcastic voice. Kiara pushed him over the edge of the platform so he fell down, but after a minute, he was up again. Kiara laughed and looked at him.  
  
"It's no disease, but sure it was odd... this storm it makes me fell safe acctually... something with this storm make me fell like I don't have to worry about anything any longer, except you Kouvo"  
  
Then she grabbed Kouvo and rolled over him. They lied like that for a while, then they sat down normaly. 


End file.
